Peppermint winter snuggles
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: When Brittany notices that Quinn looks sad at school she invites her over to her house. Quitt prompt.


Reason for crap title (I think I'm going to end up putting this in all of my prompt fills): I was listening to Peppermint winter by Owl city, there's a reason in the chapter and…Yes, I count October/November as winter because it's so coooold over here.

Word count: 1,125

But anyway…thank you for the prompt anon! I hope this is kind of what you meant by 'snuggles' even if it isn't entirely romantic Quitt. :)

Quinn unsurely shoved her hands into her pockets as she stalked up the pathway to Brittany's door. She really had no idea what she was doing there but Brittany had cornered her at her locker and demanded in her incredibly sweet way that Quinn go over to her house after school. As always, Quinn couldn't bring herself to reject the invitation so despite her bad mood she had nodded in response, bringing a wide grin to Brittany's face.

Quinn pressed the doorbell and nervously shifted on the doorstep, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. There was a brief moment of silence before the door in front of Quinn swung open to reveal Brittany. Upon seeing the shorter blonde, Brittany positively beamed and moved forward to hug her tightly "Quinn, you came!"

"Yeah." Quinn automatically returned the embrace, feeling her stress ebbing slightly. As quickly as the feeling had appeared however it disappeared when Brittany pulled away.

"Come in." Brittany stated, ushering Quinn quickly into the house. She shut the door behind them before she turned to Quinn with a warm smile.

"So, you asked me to come over…?" Quinn prompted cautiously. She glanced around the hallway to get her bearings before looking back to Brittany. While the girl was still one of her best friends, Quinn hadn't been over to her house since before the Beth debacle. They always managed to meet up at Quinn or Santana's houses or in public places.

"I thought that maybe we could hang out." Brittany nodded emphatically before grasping Quinn's hand and pulling her into the living room.

Quinn's brow furrowed when she noticed the blanket on the couch but her question was quickly answered by Brittany "I bought some movies to watch."

Quinn glanced down at the five DVD's on the table and frowned. Paranormal entity, wolf creek, dawn of the dead, the descent and night of the living dead. Pretty much all areas of horror were covered and Quinn had to admit that she was impressed by the selection. There was only one problem "But I thought…I mean…you don't like horror movies?"

"Oh, I don't!" Brittany smiled and shook her head "But I know you do and it's Halloween so I thought that you would want to."

Quinn stared at Brittany for a moment before shaking her head, a small smile playing on her lips at her friends' thoughtfulness "We can watch Monsters inc."

"Really?" Brittany grinned and Quinn nodded in ascent "Awesome!"

Quinn frowned disappointedly when Brittany let go of her hand and moved across the room to grab a DVD from the stack "So um…" Quinn lifted her foot and awkwardly began to pull her converse off, though her gaze remained fixed on Brittany "Where's Santana?"

"She has a family thing." Brittany answered with a shrug.

"Oh…" Quinn murmured as she tugged her jacket off and slung it over the arm of the chair which would more than likely not be used for the rest of the evening. She hesitated awkwardly before taking a seat on the couch and proceeding to watch Brittany slip the DVD into the player. When she was done the dancer bounced over to Quinn and sat next to her on the couch.

"Are you cold?" she asked as she noticed the Goosebumps on Quinn's arms "I made hot chocolate. With peppermint whipped cream…just the way you like."

Quinn glanced at the table to see that there was indeed two mugs sitting side by side on coasters "How did you know I would come? Or that I would be here on time?"

Brittany shrugged with a small smile "I had a feeling that you would…and you're never late." There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke again "Do you want popcorn? I asked my Mom to make salt and vinegar so…"

Salt and vinegar seasoned popcorn. Quinn's favourite and most certainly Brittany's least favourite "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Brittany asked obliviously.

"Being so nice to me." Quinn answered, genuinely confused "You hate any kind of popcorn that isn't sweet."

"You seemed really sad at school today." Brittany answered honestly "So I decided to try to make you happy again."

Quinn swallowed heavily against the lump that had for some reason formed in her throat "But…why?"

Brittany tilted her head in contemplation, a puzzled smile on her lips "Because you're my best friend and I love you." She watched Quinn's expression intently, her own turning somewhat more sombre "I don't like it when you're sad."

Quinn nervously licked her lips and forced out an answer "Oh."

Brittany waited for a moment but when it became obvious that Quinn wasn't going to say anything else she grabbed the remote and pressed play before she leaned back on the couch, her attention turning to the movie.

Quinn leaned back, silently hoping that Brittany hadn't noticed the tears that had momentarily misted her eyes. She took a deep breath in before exhaling, trying to calm her rising emotions. They weren't unpleasant and mostly consisted of overwhelming gratitude and warmth for the girl next to her but they were strong and Quinn didn't want to let her emotions control her and do anything stupid. Namely kissing Brittany senseless. She was quickly distracted by that thought and zoned out from the movie. About ten minutes later she quickly snapped back to attention when an arm slid around her waist. She glanced to her right to see that Brittany had slid closer to press herself against her side "W-what are you doing?"

"Snuggling." Brittany answered simply as she shifted as close as possible and lay her head on Quinn's shoulder "You looked like you needed a hug today and…snuggling always makes me feel better when I'm sad."

Quinn's brow furrowed slightly but she nodded in response and lifted her arm to wrap around Brittany's shoulders before turning her attention to the movie. The sensation of Brittany, clad in flannel pyjamas was quite comforting, Quinn found as the stress she had been feeling all day quickly began to dissipate. She sighed contentedly when Brittany pressed even closer to her, the sensation of the dancer's body against her own giving her an unidentified warm feeling in her stomach. She sighed contentedly and without conscious thought turned her head to press a light kiss to Brittany's forehead "I really like snuggling with you." She felt Brittany grin against her neck in response to the whisper and as if contagious the same expression appeared on her own face.

"I really like it too." Brittany murmured, consciously lacing her fingers with Quinn's free hand.

Quinn allowed herself a moment to grin at nothing in particular before turning her attention back to the movie.

THE END


End file.
